


I Love You (Everyday Of The Year)

by thegirlwithnofreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, Fire, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithnofreckles/pseuds/thegirlwithnofreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers Dean telling him that the bacon is the most beautiful thing that God created. Castiel disagrees but if Dean likes bacon that much, Castiel can learn how to make them. It can't be that hard right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Everyday Of The Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day people!! xxx

When Castiel wakes up that day he knows he has to do something special for Dean. Because this is a special day for both of them. Castiel has never been with anyone before, he never had a valentine. He never understood what was so important about Valentines Day but know he does. Being with Dean Winchester makes him understand everything. 

He wakes up smiling against Dean's chest. This is his favorite way to start the day. Normally Dean always wakes up before him and makes them both breakfast. Then he drags Castiel out of the bed and into the shower with him. Once they are both clean and satisfied, they start their day. 

But today is different, today Castiel is the one who untangles himself from Dean to make him breakfast. Today he is going to make Dean live the best Valentines Day ever.

He smiles as he looks at his boyfriend, his small smile, his beautiful eyelashes, his countless freckles, his messy hair and has to remind himself to not to sigh, not stare like a creep - yeah, Cas it's a little creepy. I mean I already told you not to stare at me like that, Geez- and leaves the bedroom.

He finds Sam in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereals. He smiles at the younger man. "Good morning, Sam."

"Morning, Cas" Sam smiles back at him. "You look happy."

Castiel blushes as he opens the fridge. Memories of the night before coming back to him. Dean kissing him, holding him as he fucks into Castiel, whispering words of love, loving every inch of him, pushing and pulling and stroking and carressing and-

"Oh god, forget I ever said anything." Sam says suddenly, makes a disgusted face and turns to the sink to clean his dish. "You guys have been together for more than six months now. I thought that your honeymoon phase would have been over by now."

"We are still very much happy, in fact I couldn't have been happier. I love your brother very much Sam. That is why I'm going to make him a surprise breakfast. Dean loves eating breakfast in bed."

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, he does." He turns to look at Castiel again. "What are you going to make him?"

Castiel gets the last ingreidiant out and closes the fridge. "Pancakes and bacon." he says. He remembers Dean telling him that the bacon is the most beautiful thing that God created. Castiel disagrees but if Dean likes bacon that much, Castiel can learn how to make them. It can't be that hard right?

"Good choice." 

"Hmm-hmm"

"Well I better leave now. I have a date with a wonderful kindergarden teacher and I don't want to be late." Sam announces.

"What will you do?" Castiel asks. 

"I'll take her to a play, she said she wanted to see it. Then I'll take her out to dinner." Sam says. He has a small smile on his face as he thinks about his date, and Castiel feels happy for him. He knows Dean does too, even though he love teasing his little brother about it.

"I hope you guys have a great time."

"Thanks Cas. I hope you and Dean have a good time too."

Once Sam is out of the kitchen Castiel looks down at his ingreidients. He takes out his notes that he wrote last night and reads it again. It says to start with mixing the dry ingreidients then adding the eggs and then some milk. He sighs and gets to work.

o-o-o-o

Once the pancakes are ready - they don't look like the pancakes Dean usually makes for him but he likes them anyway, he made them. - He pours some oil into the frying pan and turns the stove on. His note says to wait for a couple of minutes and he relizes that he has to go to the bathroom. He quietly makes his way to the bathroom which is across the   
hall from his and Dean's bedroom.

When he's finished he makes sure that Dean is still asleep before going back to the kitchen. There's a strange noise coming from the oil so he guesses it's time to fry the bacon.

The oil flames up as soon as Castiel puts the bacons in it. Castiel jumps back in pain and screams because the flames are only getting bigger and the curtain next to him catches fire. He stares in complete shock until he hears a voice behind him.

He turns around to see Dean running to him, saying something Castiel can't understand. He pulls Castiel away from the stove and out of the kitchen. He is still in his boxers and his hair is still messy, he must have heard Castiel's scream.

"Are you alright? Cas, are you hurt?" Dean asks, he sounds so nervous and so concerned that Castiel finds himself shaking his head even though he is not alright and his hand hurt really bad.

"Stay here, don't move." Dean kisses the top of his head before running down the hall. He is gone for five seconds before he comes back with the fire extinguisher. He runs past Castiel, into the kitchen. Castiel relizes his hands are shaking and his eyes are teary and he afraid Dean might get hurt like him. He calls out Dean's name.

"Just hold on a second." comes the reply.

He cries out when his hand touches the wall beside him. He looks down at his hand to see that yes, it is burnt.

About two minutes later Dean comes out of the kitchen. Holds out his hand to Castiel. Castiel uses his left hand to stand up, his other hand cradled to his chest.

Dean takes them into their bedroom. "Are you okay? Cas, baby?"

Castiel looks down at his hand. "My hand hurts, Dean."

Dean carefully takes his right hand into his own, examining it. "We better take you to the ER." He says, helping Castiel up. "Come on."

"What about the kitchen, Dean?" Castiel asks, he knows that no one knows about the bunker so they can't call the autorities.

"We'll take care of that later. Let me put something on then I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Okay Dean."

o-o-o-o

"Well your hand is gonna be okay in a few days. Me and Sam can clean the kitchen, no other damage done other than that. We're okay." 

Castiel looks down at his bandaged hand and sighs, he ruined everything. Dean was supposed to be happy today not tired and worried. Even though he always looks concentrated while he is driving, this time he just looks tired and worn-out. 

They spent three hours in the Emergency Room, Castiel knows how he feels.

"You scared the crap out of me man." Dean says suddenly, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Cas, it wasn't your fault." Dean takes him left hand and kisses the back of it but doesn't let go. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"I was making you breakfast. It was a surprise. I was going to make pancakes and bacons and coffee and-"

"Breakfast?" Dean asks looking Castiel with a smile on his face. "Why?"

"Well today is Valentines Day, and I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to make this the best day of your life." Castiel says, suddenly feeling very small under Dean's gaze. "But I   
ruined it. I'm sorry Dean." 

He can feel the tears again and feels stupid. Dean always says that crying is what babies do, and Castiel is not a baby. He sniffs.

"Hey." Dean says. He sounds concerned. "Cas look at me."

When Castiel doesn't look up he pulls the car to the side of the road and stops. "Baby look at me."

Castiel looks up to find Dean smiling down at him. "Cas you know don't give shit about Valentines Day, right? I think it's actually stupid."

"Why?" 

"Come here." Dean pulls him to his chest and kisses the top of his head. "Because it's stupid. Why would I find today special of all days? Huh? I love you, everyday of the goddamn year. Got it?"

"Oh."

Dean chuckles. "But if you wanted today to be special so bad..." He starts the and turns it around.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks, his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm taking you out to dinner, gonna treat you right."

Castiel finds that he doesn't actually care about it either, but dinner actually sounds good.

"I love you everyday of the year too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day... xxx


End file.
